Tarde de Invierno
by Alferza
Summary: "Había nevado en la región, pero no tenía frío pues InuYasha estaba conmigo... y así me gustaba"—Kikyo


N/A ¡Hola a todo s! :) Un placer leernos de nuevo, entregando esta vez a una pareja que quizás no sea la favorita, pero yo le encuentro mucho encanto a la situación del pasado.

Ne, sin mucho más que añadir le agradezco de antemano a los que se pasen a leer. ¡Disfruten la historia! Que a mi me encantó escribirla.

_Disclaimer: La serie de InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_La trama de la presente historia me pertenece en su totalidad._

_Sin fines de lucro._

-Tarde de invierno-

Ha nevado en la aldea, todo se cubre de un hermoso manto blanco y el frío domina el ambiente.

—Hermana, necesitaremos más leña, se está terminando —había dicho la niña con cierta preocupación al ver que no quedaba mucho del material y la nieve no daría tregua.

—No te preocupes Kaede, hoy la traeré —contestó Kikyô con coz tranquilizadora.

Salí unas horas después de que había pasado el medio día, el frío era agradable hasta cierto punto. Necesitaba ir a comprar algunas cosas y también traer leña para la cabaña.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Kikyô —me saludaron algunas mujeres al verme pasar.

—Buenas tardes —sonreí respondiendo sus saludos…

Hice mis quehaceres, demoré relativamente poco tiempo mientras obtenía lo que necesitaba, que eran comida y telas ya que necesitaba hacerle a Kaede algo que la cubriera del frío. Regresé a mi casa a dejar las cosas y después me dediqué a ir a buscar la leña. Anduve un buen rato, mientras veía como la luz de sol se tornaba más naranja y contrastaba muy notoriamente con lo blanco del área.

Cuando pasé por completo toda la aldea, comencé a bajar la escalinata para poder adentrarme en el bosque, sabía que ahí alguien me esperaba.

—Buenas tardes, InuYasha —dije en cuanto me adentré en el bosque, esperé unos momentos y aquel hanyou cayó de un árbol.

—¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes dónde estoy?

A decir verdad, no era nada difícil, desde hacía unas semanas ése muchacho me seguía en cuanto entraba en el bosque, jamás estaba muy lejos de mí. Aparte, al ser invierno, los árboles no tenían hoja alguna, cosa que por lo visto el muy despistado no había notado.

Me miró con sus ojos dorados apremiantes, él creía que yo usaba hechizos para saber donde estaba y atacarlo… Sonreí y el retrocedió levemente, con una ceja levantada.

La verdad era que cualquiera pensaría que su presencia me molestaba, pero la verdad era que no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, de hecho me hacía sentir diferente y me agradaba dejarme sentir, aunque fuese un poco, protegida.

—¿A qué has venido hoy? —preguntó fingiendo que se interesaba más en el cielo encapotado—. No hay demonios en el área.

—Necesito recolectar algo de leña —respondí dejando de lado la línea de mis pensamientos y buscando a mi alrededor con los ojos, no había mucho de donde escoger.

—¡Eso no es trabajo para mujeres! —exclamó casi alarmado, quise reírme por su reacción pero me contuve.

—Pero no hay alguien más quien lo haga —le contesté aun conteniendo la carcajada que pujaba por salir de mi boca.

—¡Fhe! —se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a brincar para alejarse de mí. Suspiré negando con la cabeza, ese hanyou era puro impulso. Tomé una dirección diferente, buscando un lugar donde al menos hubiera algo más que carrizos secos.

Mis encuentros con InuYasha siempre eran así: momentáneos y él huía, pero me parecía tan divertido que no intentaba evitarlo.

Comencé a recolectar los carrizos secos, resignada a que no encontraría mucha leña los aldeanos se habían abastecido con tiempo, a diferencia de mi que lo estaba haciendo a ultimo momento… a ese paso necesitaría que uno de los hombres de la aldea cortara un tronco, tampoco permitiría que Kaede sufriera las inclemencias del clima por mis tareas.

De la nada, escuché una rama tronar atrás de mí, solté los carrizos que llevaba en la manos y me volteé apuntando con el arco. Cual va siendo mi sorpresa al ver a aquel joven de cabellos plateados con las manos llenas de leña parado frente a mí.

—Inu…Yasha —mascullé mientras bajaba la flecha.

—Te dije que eso no era trabajo para mujeres. ¿Por qué no me esperaste? —me espetó de mala gana.

Me quedé sin habla en ese momento, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

—Yo… no necesito que me cuides, Inuyasha, puedo sola —no podía mostrarle mi lado débil, no debía.

—Si sigues haciendo éste trabajo, esas delicadas manos tuyas quedarán lastimadas y feas. No creo que quieras eso —contratacó en tono sereno como si no le importase.

¿De verdad se preocupaba por mí o quería aprovecharse? Mientras me encontraba pensando escuché un estruendo y busqué al híbrido con la vista… esta vez no pude contener la risa al ver a InuYasha en el suelo con la leña encima y nieve cubriéndolo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Renegó parándose molesto—. Nada de esto es divertido.

—Para ti no, para mí sí —reí de nuevo.

—¿Ah si? —Antes de poder ver lo que hacía el frío me pegó en la cara, después su risa resonó en el bosque—. ¡Tienes razón, es divertido! —se burló de mi juguetonamente.

¡Me había lanzado nieve! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sonreí.

—Ya verás, InuYasha... —me agaché y tomé algo de nieve entre las manos, después se la aventé, pero él brincó y esquivó la bola de nieve.

—¡Fhe! ¡Que lenta! —justo en ese momento recibí otro golpe helado.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Es injusto! —volví a tomar nieve y la lancé, esta vez sí le di.

—Fue sólo suerte —masculló sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¿Ah si? ¿Esto también? —tiré la nieve y acerté justo en su cara.

Así pasamos esa tarde jugando con la nieve, Inuyasha se cayó varias veces y yo también resbalé, pero estuvimos riéndonos todo el tiempo, era raro pues estar jugando con nieve no parecía cuadrar con nuestros encuentros, pero me gustaba eso. Ambos quedamos totalmente empapados gracias a la nieve.

Sentí escalofríos.

—Hace frío —comenté abrazándome a mí misma, el sol ya nos brindaba su luz y lo helado comenzaba a pasar las telas.

—¿Tienes frío? —sus ojos dejaron de verse tan brillantes tornándose serios. Se acercó a mi y se quitó su haori para después cubrirme con el mismo—. ¿Mejor? —me quedé callada mirándolo sorprendida de sentir lo tibia que estaba su ropa por dentro a pesar de estar mojada por fuera.

—Sí —susurré.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a la aldea, te enfermarás… —se agachó y comenzó a juntar la madera, yo también comencé juntar unos cuantos.

Llegamos a la aldea cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, el cargaba casi toda la leña, se había puesto muy remilgoso cuando pedí ayudarle a cargar.

Al entrar en la choza, se sentía un ambiente cálido gracias a la fogata encendida, también olía a comida que supuse mi hermana había preparado. Era bastante acogedor. Él entró y puso la madera en una de las esquinas.

—Bien… supongo que es todo —no se despidió sino que se dirigió a la puerta directamente, era la primera vez que entraba a mi cabaña.

—Sí… muchas gracias por tu ayuda, InuYasha —le agradecí y caminé tras él.

—¡Fhe! No seas tonta y deja de agradecer Kikyô, sólo fue leña —reclamó desviando la mirada.

—De todas maneras, muchas gracias —le sonreí mientras le entregaba su haori, él lo tomó y se lo puso.

—Bien, es hora de irme —se dio la medie vuelta y salió de la casa.

—¡Espera, InuYasha! —salí de la cabaña tras el hanyou, se viró y me observó confundido—… ¿Gustas quedarte a cenar? —propuse con una media sonrisa.

—Yo… —caminé hasta tomarlo del brazo y tiré levemente antes de recibir una respuesta negativa.

—Adelante, hay comida suficiente —dijera lo que dijera, InuYasha amaba la comida humana, seguí notando indecisión en sus ojos—… aparte hace mucho frío —pareció debatirse consigo mismo un poco, pero después dejó de resistirse a mi agarre.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —se dio la vuelta y caminamos hasta entrar juntos a la choza.

Había nevado en la región, pero no se sentía tan frío pues InuYasha estaba conmigo… y así me gustaba.

-Fin-

¡Besos y abrazos!

Lady


End file.
